A carrying trolley is often referred to as a hand truck or dolly. Hand trucks and dollies have been commonly used to transport objects that are significant in size. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,037 issued to Sulcer discloses a hand truck for musical drums; U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,745 issued to Roundtree demonstrates a hand truck for transporting a floor sander; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,560 issued to Calender discloses a hand truck for large appliances.
Although less common, designs for carrying trolleys concentrated on transporting smaller objects have been the subject of issued patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,851 issued to Summers et al. discloses a hand cart for facilitating the movement of groceries to a desired location; U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,515 issued to Kelly describes a handy carrier that can be reconfigured into a dolly, wheel barrow, wagon and push cart.
Whether the object to be transported is large or small, the aforementioned patents do not describe a carrying trolley adapted for carrying multiple bins, light weight in construction, capable of flat, compact storage, or comprise a kit, making the trolley or hand truck easy to assemble. Several parts and tools are required to assemble each of the described hand trucks rendering them relatively complex for assembly. In addition, the configuration of each design discussed lacks flexibility in transporting multiple bins of varying sizes while allowing the trolley to collapse relatively flat for storage.
While the devices discussed above fulfill their respective, particular needs and objectives, there remains a need for a transport device that is compact for storage, easily assembled, flexible in design allowing transport of multiple bins that comprise a variety of shapes and sizes, and that is cost effective to manufacture.